


Gag Gifts

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #2 - Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gag Gifts

The Super Junior boys always exchanged gifts at Christmastime. It was tantamount to tradition, although no one knew why. Perhaps it was because it made Donghae and Sunmin squeal with joy, bouncing up and down while hugging each other tightly before they opened their gifts. Perhaps it was because everyone was amused at the resigned expression on Kangin’s face as he opened this year’s umma-gift, a lovely package of underwear and socks.

Heechul didn’t really know why everyone participated, but for him, it was the expression on his victim’s face, the blush, the roundly shocked eyes, that made it worth it. Every year he had a new victim; giving people porn would _never_ get old.

Ryeowook knew when he started opening his gift and Heechul leaned forward, watching avidly, excitedly, that he would probably be receiving porn, so he steeled his mind, a part of him hoping that Heechul at least knew what company he liked most. Pulling the dvd case out of the tissue paper, he realized something. It shocked him because he thought everyone already knew.

“Um… Thank you Heechul.” He Stared at the elder man, trying to determine if this was a gag gift, because if it wasn’t, then what the hell was he going to do with lesbian porn? Although, perhaps he could give it to Henry before the business corrupts him.

Heechul was disappointed, and didn’t try to hide it. “You’re supposed to be embarrassed. Why the fuck aren’t you?”

Ryeowook laughed at that. “Because this is lesbian porn, and I’m not particularly fond of girls. Like… at all.”


End file.
